


Be There

by 1dasfudge



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda happy ending?, M/M, Sad, Sad Fluff, Short Story, it had its cute and funny moments tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Joe tells Rami a secret that's too emotional to tell to others.





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back with another one. A quick one at that. Lemme know what you think of it! Enjoy! :)

Joe didn’t want to do this anymore. He doesn’t want to put on that God forsaken wig or the bright 70s clothes. He just wanted to go home, maybe even sleep in his bed. The job must be done, but the couch looks so comfortable. He fell forward and collapsed onto the couch, letting the cussons suffocate his slightly. He heard three knocks at the door.

“Go away.” He mumbled  to himself.

“Joe? I gotta ask you a quick question if that’s okay.”

It was Rami. “The door’s open.” In a few seconds Rami swung the door open and took a few steps inside Joe's trailer.

“Um, we’re going out for drinks when we wrap for the day, you wanna join?”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna sleep.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He chuckled. “How are you?”

“Tired.”

“Joe, how are you _really_?”

Joe stayed silent. Rami turned to close the door behind him. Then he walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. “I’ll leave you alone once you tell me what’s wrong with you.”

Joe turned his head to the side to breath a little better. “I don’t know man, could be too emotional.”

“Try me.”

Joe shifted out of his previous position to face Rami. Rami scooted in a bit closer.

"You can't tell anybody, not right now at least."

"Oh God, did you kill someone?"

"Be serious!" Joe pushed Rami.

"Sorry." Rami folded his hands and waited for Joe to speak.

“It’s my dad, they say he’s not getting better."

Rami immediately looks down, but he's still listening.

"He was doing so well when I left, and now I’m too far to be there with him. And I know there’s facetime but-”

“You want to be there by his side?” Rami said.

“Exactly.”

Rami brought Joe in with a hug without another word. Joe was so close he could hear Rami’s steady breathing. He rested his head on his shoulder. They didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. It was nice. Joe matched his breathing pace with Rami's and relaxed a bit.

“Remember when he took us out to that Yankees game? It was the first time I met your family. When they scored the home run he was so happy, cheering, pinching your cheeks in excitement.”

Joe smiled at the memory. “I felt so bad for you, you had no idea what was going on half the time.”

“You know me, I don’t get any sports.”

Joe laughed a bit, then he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but it was no use. He grabbed onto Rami to try and stop his violent shaking. He cried a thicker flow of tears for his poor father. Rami held him closer as Joe’s shoulders bobbed with every gasp of air.

"I never thought the day would come so soon."

"But it's not here yet. There is still time. Filming is almost over, you be back home very soon." Rami’s voice cracked. “Just remember when the time comes, he’ll always be there, looking down at you, and protecting you.”  Joe pulled away just to see Rami’s face. Tears quickly fell from his blue eyes.

“Because I know my dad is.”


End file.
